


Лживо

by timewalker



Category: Gangs of New York (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Лживо

Женщина держалась за большой живот. Одной рукой, полукольцом, как обнимая, а второй, свободной, оперлась о стену, и странно ярким был упавший в грязь с ссутулившихся плеч платок. Дженни поняла всё сразу: женщина беременна, и ей нехорошо, потому что ребёнок толкается. Или она, может, и вовсе рожает сейчас, и рядом, в загаженном проулке, нет больше никого, кроме Дженни, чтобы увидеть боль женщины и поспешить ей на помощь. Вздрогнув от прикосновения к локтю, женщина благодарно выдохнула: «Милая». Нет-нет, утомлённо и ласково объясняла она, пока Дженни, неуклюже нырнув ей подмышку, пыталась, почти взвалив женщину на себя, увести её прочь из проулка к взрослым людям — это пройдёт, так на большом сроке бывает, надо лишь переждать, да и ты, солнышко, однажды это узнаешь. Ещё молодая, но тёмные волосы наполовину седые, усталое и доброе лицо с сетью морщин вокруг глаз: совсем не похожа на яркую маму, но та, кто честным тяжёлым трудом зарабатывает на хлеб себе и детям. Наверное, у неё есть муж, есть дом. У груды деревянных, с обломанными планками ящиков, под которыми валялись шелуха и очистки, Дженни помогла женщине сесть. Она забыла платок и вернулась за ним. «Благослови тебя Бог, девочка». Смотреть в глаза женщине было невозможно, и Дженни, завязывая платок ей на плечах, несколько раз шмыгнула носом. «Беги, пока не стало темно, — женщина погладила её по голове. — Беги к маме». Серость ранней зимы и правда начинала синеть. Люди гомонили и шагали по лежащими за стенами неряшливых домов Пяти улицам, ссорились, курили и дрались. Приступ боли, зачаток будущих схваток, прошёл. «Пока, милая. Спасибо тебе, доброе сердце». Позже женщина, может быть, вспомнит её, но уже не с благодарностью, а руганью. В проулке пахло гнилью испортившихся овощей, и так же теперь пахло своё платье.  
Маленький кулон, который пальцы нашарили под чужим платком, холодил ладонь. Ещё мама рассказывала, что где-то далеко в Азии ворам отрубают их гнусные руки, но здесь был Нью-Йорк, Дженни было двенадцать, она осиротела три дня назад и хотела жить, а значит, есть. Мама продавала своё тело. Наверное, Дженни тоже однажды придётся. Но она оттянет этот день настолько далеко, как сможет.  
Если станет одной из тех людей, кто приносит награбленное Мяснику.


End file.
